


【Aziraphale/Crowley】结发 番外一

by spiralamadeus



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus





	【Aziraphale/Crowley】结发 番外一

悄悄写一个短番外www

“你别……唔……别揪我头发！”

“抱歉……亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔安抚性地挠了挠克鲁利的下巴。天使急促地喘息了一声，深深地吸一口气，努力不让自己就这样射出来。上帝啊，他真的只是只恶魔而不是其他的*什么吗？

克鲁利通红的嘴唇正印在天使的阴茎上，那家伙是超乎寻常的滚烫，冷血动物的本能让他轻微地瑟缩了一下。伊甸园之蛇鼓起勇气，他伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一记。恶魔的舌苔有着蛇类动物特有的湿滑温凉，但至少还维持着人类应该有的形状。他的手指抵在突起的青筋上，下巴微微前倾着，让亚茨拉斐尔想起恶魔啜饮香槟酒时的姿态。

克鲁利的眼睛半阖着，看上去全然沉浸在这项活动中。他顾不上天使在他头皮上缓慢摩挲着的指节，亚茨拉斐尔的的手掌覆在他的头顶，自上而下地梳过恶魔长长的秀发，克鲁利被他的动作弄得半扬起头，含着天使的龟头呜呜地抱怨了两声又埋下脑袋去认真地完成他的活计去了。亚茨拉斐尔无声地微笑起来，手指滑过盘缠交错的蛇纹身和自己曾经悉心料理的侧辫，停在克鲁利留了一点儿胡渣的下巴上。

克鲁利克制着，他收起自己尖利的牙，一点点地吞咽着。亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎没有像他看上去那样纯良，即使对于这个身经百战的恶魔来说也显得太多了，它是炽热的、坚挺的，拥有着不亚于地狱之火的温度。克鲁利金色的眼睛眯成一条细缝，呻吟声被压在喉底，变成色情的咕噜声。生理性泪水坠在他沉甸甸的眼睫毛上，被天使柔软的指腹卷走。亚茨拉斐尔品尝它们，像面对最上等的俄罗斯鱼子酱那样。

克鲁利柔顺的长发被天使捋到脑后，恶魔的神色是全然的沉沦和顺从，他的手指快速地撸动着，配合着他灵动的舌头，在某个时刻，某个失控的瞬间，他的舌头分叉开，变得纤长，他卷着亚茨拉斐尔坚挺的阴茎前后摆动着自己的头颅，恶魔的天性让他利用自己的舌尖去挑逗天使翕张的马眼，引得白发的天使急迫地收紧了他脑后的手掌。

“克鲁利亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音喑哑并且轻微颤抖着，“你真是个坏男孩儿。”

克鲁利嗤笑了一下，他挑衅般地用牙齿戳了戳天使红肿的龟头，天使的手掌忽然动了起来，而恶魔只来得及收起自己的牙齿。操……眼泪彻底从眼眶里滑出来的时候克鲁利在心里骂道。

他不该今天才发现他的老朋友是这样一个坏心眼的混蛋的，不然也不至于被一个突如其来的深喉呛到喘不过气。他的喉咙剧烈收缩了一下，头顶的天使沉重地喘息了一声，“男孩儿，”他说，“有时候我真想搞脏你这张漂亮脸蛋。”

克鲁利还没有弄明白天使的意思的时候就被他的精液糊了一脸。他的睫毛，他铜红色的长卷发和淡青色的下巴。

“你的头发乱了，”亚茨拉斐尔颇为遗憾地叹了口气，“看来要帮你清洗一下呢。”

克鲁利的回应是哼哼唧唧地把手指上的精液舔了个干净。

END

* 魅魔


End file.
